


Talk To Me, Like Lovers Do

by JensonLevi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensonLevi/pseuds/JensonLevi
Summary: Hanzo misses his little brother, and managed to track Genji down after they fought a long time ago.





	Talk To Me, Like Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION!
> 
> Check out my original story: Calamity Zero.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/439380219-calamity-zero-prologue

The air was like an icy lovers lips, tender and nipping at the skin.The long haired man took a deep, shaky breath. His dark almond shaped eyes closed. He stayed still for a moment to gain his composure. The man opened his eyes and stepped forward, standing in front of two large doors of the temple. His palms pressed against the cold wood as he pushed the doors open. The hinges moaned as they opened.

Inside was dim and musty. Dust danced in evening light that seeped through poured from the open doors. Directly across the room from the entrance sat a shrine and a weapon stand that held two katanas. The room was empty of life, aside from the small rodents that had made their home in the floor boards or the crickets that had been trapped inside since the last time the door was opened.

A weight seemed to have been lifted from the man as he treaded inside. His hand dragged over the walls, feeling it's scars. He touched the arrow that had been lodged into a supporting pillar. A sense of guilt washed over him as he continued through the temple. 

He found a door that lead outside. He had been there so many times in his youth that this path had become ingrained into him. He slid the door open, revealing a lush, green yard. To the side as a rock garden that had weeds and grass running amok and untamed. A large koi pond lay in the center a dock branching into it. The koi fish themselves had been there for as long as the man could remember. 

As a child, he hand his mother would watch the fish and feed them. He would reach his little, pudgy hand down to try and touch the koi fish. His mother would often scold him for his behavior, explaining that koi fish are to be admired, never to be touched or toyed with. "You must respect them and set a good example for your baby brother," she would say.

An armor clad man sat cross on the edge of the dock, their posture strong and fixed. His armor was grey glowed a bright green light at his shoulders, chest, hips and thighs as well as the visor of his helmet.

The long haired man approached the dock slowly. His hands trembled at his sides. He dropped to his knees several feet behind the man silently, head bowed. The other had already sensed his presents. Their shoulders seemed to relax.

"Genji," The long haired man whispered, not quite trusting his voice.

It had been years since he had seen Genji. He felt his guilt overwhelm him. His chest ached with it.

"Genji I'm sorry..." Genji remained silent. "I miss you. Every day is painful without you. Nothing feels right with out you."

Nothing.

"I know I don't deserve you after what I had done to you... I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again. Just everything would make sense, would be bliss if you would talk to me, like lovers do, like we used to."

"You maimed me, Hanzo." Genji hissed. "When I returned, you tried to kill me again."

"I know and I will never forgive myself."

Genji looked over his shoulder. Through his visor, he could see his brother. He was much older. His hair had began to grey and he had gained more muscle. His weapon, his sword, was still replaced with a cross bow.

"The first time I had not wanted to kill you- it was ordered of me. I should have said no, I should have left the clan... but I accepted it and I stayed. The second time I was in denial and I should have stopped." Hanzo's voice wavered. "I will never forgive what I have done, and I do not expect that you will either."

Genji's hands tightened into fists.

"I miss you. I miss you with every breath. I still love you more than words can express." Hanzo's shoulders trembled as he held back his tears. "I want to talk to you, like lovers do. Like we had when we were young and in maddening love.

Genji sighed softly. He reached up, removing his visor. "Despite all that had happened and my better judgment, I forgive you." He turned slightly and Hanzo looked up, brown eyes full of surprise.

Genji's face was littered with scars but still looked young. He was, after all, only thirty-five. "You have seen what you have done, you see the error of your ways. I have no forgiven you, it is now your turn to forgive yourself." Genji spoke softly, almost comfortingly. 

"I-I can't." Hanzo lamented.

The younger Shimada inched closer, taking hold of Hanzo's chin. He leaned in, briefly brushing their lips together. "I know you can."


End file.
